1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna device is known which uses as a feeder line a triplate line composed of a center conductor sandwiched between two ground plates so as to reduce a transmission loss in a feeder line and simplify the structure thereof (see e.g. JP-S63-88902).